Until we meet again
by JupiterGodess
Summary: When Azusa flies off to America to study astronomy, he and Tsukiko have an emotional goodbye at the Airport.


**Until we meet again**

Tsukiko stared down into her cup of coffee. She knew it shouldn't be, but her mood was gloomy. She simply couldn't help it.

A hand came kreeping across the table and laid itself on hers. Surprised, she looked up and her gaze met two sparkling, amethyst eyes.

«Please smile, my star. I get sad when you look so downcast.»

Azusa was doing just that, giving her one of his kind smiles. The smiles that always managed to calm and console her.

Today, it didn't work, however.

«How can I smile?», the brownhaired girl asked. «After all…»

She looked around.

They were sitting in a café. But not just any café. It was located in Tokyo's Narita airport. However, only one of them had checked in, not both. Destination: Washington DC. One-way ticked.

Azusa sighed and took her hand into his. Locked her eyes with his again. Although she smiled, she saw a spark of sadness in his eyes.

«I know, Tsukiko. Believe me, I am reluctant to leave. To leave you behind. But…»

Tsukiko took a deep breath. Azusa smiled, to not make her sad. And if he could manage to do so, she certainly could.

"Don't worry", she said and hoped her smile didn't turn into a grimace. "I know that this is a unique opportunity for you. A once-in-a-lifetime chance. Your dream. I… I wouldn't want you to miss it because of me. I don't want you to give up a splendid future for my sake." After all, who ever got invited to study at an American university at this young an age? It filled her with two warring emotions: pride and sadness.

Unbidden tears rose to her eyes. She just couldn't help it.

"Tsukiko…" Azusa stretched out a hand and whiped away the one that was escaping down her cheek. "I don't know how to thank you. What I know is that three years can be a terribly long time. For both of us. I hope you'll wait for me just like I'll wait for you."

The Sagittarian reached into the bag that was his hand luggage and pulled out a small, dark blue box.

"Azusa…"

Tuskiko's heart flew at him. There was, clearly sad about having to leave, but concerned more about her than about himself. Slowly, she lifted the box's lid. A faint gasp escaped her when she saw its content.

It was a necklace. The material was of a silvery color, if not even silver itself. The pendant was shaped in the form of a star. It was inlaid with a violet stone, one she guessed to be an amethyst. The stone in turn was decorated with silvery ornaments. Some of them were shaped like stars, which in turn shaped…

"It's Sagittarius!"

Tuskiko, as a lover of stars, knew all the 88 constellations. Well, some better than others, but the twelve signs of the zodiac were among the first she had learned. And Azusa's zodiac sign was the Archer. Now Tsukiko knew what he had meant by she wouldn't forget him. This necklace would always remind her of the kind-hearted Sagittarian, wherever he may be.

She was struggling for words, but a voice from the loudspeakers interrupted her.

"Passengers for flight JA108 to Washington DC please head for the gates. Boarding will begin shortly."

Azusa threw her a smile, that had a sad quality. "Well, I guess that's mine. Let's go."

They paid – or, well, Azusa did; he insisted – then headed for the gate. In silence they walked through the busy airport. Tsukiko didn't want to admit it, but with every step, her heart grew heavier.

Finally they reached the gate. People were already cueing, but the number was tolerable. Tsukiko tried not to look too miserable as she glanced at them. She must've failed though, because Azusa took her hands into his and fixed her gaze with his amethyst eyes.

"Don't be sad, Tsukiko", he said with a smile – even though his own eyes glittered treacherously. "If you start crying, I'll cry too. And I'd rather remember your smile. Don't worry, I'll come back. We'll write each other, maybe even phone occasionally. It's not like I'm dead or anything. So, please… grant me one last smile before I leave."

The brunette stared at Azusa. Her emotions and thougths were in turmoil. But then, somehow, she managed to coax a smile from her lips.

„Well, it's true that I'm sad about you having to go so far away", she said and leaned on her feelings to find words. „But… I'm happy too. This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance for you. As I said before: I wouldn't want to stand in your way."

Azusa stared at her, eyes wide and full of emotions. "Ts-Tsukiko…" Without another word, he stretched out his arms and pulled her into a tight hug. For a moment, the brownhaired girl was frozen with surprise. But then she lifted her own arms and hugged him back.

„I promise that I'll use my time in America to its fullest", Azusa whispered. „In fact, let's promise each other something. I'll do anything so you can be proud of me once I come back. You study hard too and find your way, so I can be proud of you too."

Those words touched something deep inside Tuskiko, loosened the knot in her chest. Tears rose to her eyes despite her smile. „Yes. I promise", she whispered. And: "Thank you." Two little words. But Tsukiko laid all her emotions, all her gratitude into them. Then, in a movement that felt as natural as breathing, she kissed him. Pressed her lips against his soft, yet firm ones. Took in their taste and his scent. Both of which always would remind her of coty afternoons and evenings.

He kissed her back. And her heart leapt with joy.

Tsukiko wished the moment would last forever. But alas, after what felt like only one moment to her – even though it must've been several seconds – she forced herself to draw back. He had a plane to catch. Then she pulled a small box in gift wrapping from her handbag.

„I… I brought something for you, too."

Silently, Azusa took it and studied it. A moment later, he broke into a grin and pecked a quick kiss on her forehead. "Thank you so much. Were you too shy to give it to me earlier? Ah, it doesn't matter. Now I have something to remember you by. A piece of you will always be with me. Although, I would never ever forget you, no matter how far or how long we are appart."

It was amazing: Azusa had voiced her exact sentiments. He had a habit of doing so, and with uncanny presicion. Which was why she loved him so much.

„Take care, Azusa", she murmured.

„You take care too, Tsukiko", he replied, took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Until we meet again. And thank you soo much for seeing me off."

„U-Until we meet again…"

With that, she reluctantly let go of his hand. Watched him pass the boarding control. And before he disappeared down the glass corridor, he turned one last time, smiling and winking at her.

She already wished those three years were over.


End file.
